Punishment Games
by jhuckey
Summary: Kaoru invented a game, and Hikaru made it the best game. Rated M for twincest, LEMON. One shot. Hika X Kao


**Punishment Games**

**A Hikaru x Kaoru fanfic**

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what I should improve on. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. (I wish I did.)** XD

**Italics: Thoughts**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hitachiin Real Estate~**

It was a normal day for Hikaru and Kaoru, but then Kaoru invented a new game.

"Ne, Hikaru! I invented a game!" Kaoru said, nudging his brother's shoulders. Hikaru turned all his attention to his brother.

"What is it, Kaoru?" He asked, anticipated.

"It's a batsu game! We play this videogame, and whoever loses has to listen to all the demands of the winner all day!" Kaoru said, grinning. Hikaru let out a smirk, knowing that if he could win.....

"Great, Kaoru! Let's start!" Hikaru said. He can't wait to win. They picked up the controller and started to play. Kaoru lost to Hikaru, making him bow his head down and sigh in defeat.

"Okay, you win." Kaoru said softly, knowing that his brother would boss him around for a day. He sighed again.

"You lost right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, grinning. Kaoru blushed of the thought, and turned around. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"What can I do for you, Master?" Kaoru said with his back faced his brother. Hikaru knew he was nervous, and he chuckled in his head.

"Go prepare the tub." Hikaru commanded. Kaoru obeyed silently. He opened their private bathroom, and splashed in tap water. He dipped his hand in, making sure that it wasn't too cold, or too hot. Then he placed his soap, shampoo, conditioner, clothes, robe, and towel in place. He cleaned the bathroom at the end, then he went back to the room and fell on the bed. He was tired.

"The tub is ready!" Kaoru said finally, letting out a rasp, heavy breath. Hikaru laughed at his brother, he made the trouble of making a perfect bath. Then he finally spoke.

"Thank you, Kaoru. Now go take a bath with me." Hikaru said, taking his clothes off. _"This is going to be so much fun."_ Hikaru said in his head. Kaoru blushed.

"W-What?! Can't you go alone?" He said, the tip of his ears starting to turn red. Hikaru chuckled.

"You have to listen to me, right Kaoru? Now go take a bath with me." Hikaru said plainly, trying to hold back his laughter. Kaoru even blushed more.

"Fine." Kaoru said nervously. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom with his brother. He took off his clothes and went into the tub.

"Now Kaoru.." Hikaru said huskily, while tilting his brother's chin to face him. Kaoru blushed even more than before. Without saying another word, he crashed his lips on Kaoru's. Kaoru gasped in shock, and Hikaru took the opportunity to deepen to kiss. When it was time to part for air, he broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily.

"H-Hikaru! What was that for!?" Kaoru said, a little louder this time, As he was shocked, and embarassed at the same time. Hikaru laughed.

"You lost, Kaoru." Hikaru said again, then he rubbed his length under the water and he gasped. Kaoru turned crimson. Then he kissed him again. Hikaru broke the kiss and licked his neck, down to his collar bone, to his chest. Kaoru moaned in response. Then he sucked his nipples, biting it softly. Kaoru bit his lip.

Then he moved down to his member, brushing his fingers slowly on the tip, teasing him. Then he took a hold of his whole member, rubbing it. The friction made Kaoru moan louder.

Then, Hikaru inserted to fingers in his entrance. Kaoru gasped. He moved in and out, in and out. Then finally, he orgasmed. Hikaru licked his juices off. They were both breathing heavily.

Then Hikaru took out the soap, and spread it over his hand, making it bubble. Then he massaged Kaoru's shoulders, his hips, his buttocks. Then he run his fingers over his member again. Then, he kissed him. While he was, he grabbed the shampoo and started to apply on his and Kaoru's head. Kaoru is still moaning sweetly in his mouth. Hikaru broke the kiss.

Then he got the shower head, and rinsed off the soap. Then he wiped his face to see more clearly; Kaoru was now lost in thought: he was moaning and he was as red as a tomato. Then Hikaru went inside him. Kaoru gasped as tears rolled down his cheek. Hikaru wiped the tears away. Kaoru knew it hurts. Hikaru was too large.

Then he started to move in and out. After a while, Kaoru adjusted to Hikaru's size, and he was now begging for more.

"Ahh... Hikaru!!" Kaoru moaned. It felt so good. "More... Ahh!" Then Hikaru rubbed his balls. Kaoru moaned as yet again Hikaru kissed him. Then he touched his nipples.

Then finally, they orgasmed. Beads of sweat formed in their head. Their bath water was no longer clean. It was all white and kind of sticky. They relaxed for a bit as their pulses returned to normal.

"Arigatou, Kaoru." Hikaru said, kissing his forehead. Kaoru smiled back. Then they drained the tub, and replaced it with tap water again, and took a bath FOR REAL. When they were done, they dried theirselves up and dressed up.

So again, another normal day continues.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: How was it? Did it shiver you? ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! \:D/ Sorry if it's short! (They were already naked in the tub, That's why no taking off scenes.)**

**Glossary**

_Batsu Game- Japanese for Punishment Game_

_Ne- Hey_

_Arigatou- Thanks/ Thank you_


End file.
